


accident and emergency

by dashcommaslash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Sherlock Holmes deleted condoms, Unsafe Sex, geniuses making decisions that will affect John Watson for the rest of his life, making Hamish Watson-Holmes, obviously gay people having hot quasi-accidental het sex, without consulting John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashcommaslash/pseuds/dashcommaslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Irene Adler does anything by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accident and emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamish Watson-Holmes gifsets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11098) by Doomslock. 



It's not exactly an accident.

Irene’s thirty-eight years old and she’s never thought about having a child before this year. But suddenly she looks at Kate and sees breasts, belly, says to her one night while they’re fucking, _I’d like to knock you up, you gorgeous thing_. Kate laughs: _Us as mums_?

Tonight Sherlock is spread out under her, trembling, and she wants to eat him alive, brains and body both. He’s the only genius she’s ever met who doesn’t make her skin crawl. When Moriarty, that creep, used to tell her his fantasies about this man, she listened with one ear. But when she saw him, she understood.  

At first it’s just a shadow of a mad thought as she reaches for the bedside table, but within two minutes she’s worked out the implications. The chances are slim anyhow, but what is she risking? A few months of active work? She’d like a vacation anyhow. It strikes her that the British government, which found her life so dispensable in the past, would hardly be so casual about its favorite nephew’s mother. As for the child's care, well, she can think of someone uniquely suited to the job. He won't charge a penny and, all the better, will live and die to keep it well out of her way. 

When her hand comes back from the drawer, she’s holding a bottle of lube and nothing else. No surprise registers in his eyes. She doesn’t know if it’s the unfamiliar excitement of this, if he assumes she has sex with other men and so takes other precautions, if he’s deleted human reproduction, or if his imagination doesn’t extend as far as hers. Or maybe he’s even foolish enough to consent to this. He really is stupid, she thinks, and vulnerable, and the thought is like a fever in her brain, and she wants to take him so much she can’t think of anything else, so she does.


End file.
